kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Greens
Green Greens is the first stage of Kirby's Dream Land and its Kirby Super Star remake, Spring Breeze (also note that Kirby Super Star itself has a remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra). It consists of a grassland which leads into a small forest, where Whispy Woods is the boss. Green Greens precedes Castle Lololo in the original, but Castle Lololo was removed in Spring Breeze, so it instead comes before Float Islands in the remake. Green Greens is replaced with Purple Plants in Revenge of the King. Intro Kirby is chasing a butterfly. As he chases it off screen, a strong wind picks up and blows him and a bunch of other butterflies away. General Information Green Greens consists of three parts. The first part is a grassland with few obstacles. This area has weak enemies such as Waddle Dee and Cappies. At the end of the grassland Kirby grabs a Warpstar and flies to the forest in the background. The forest area starts with a battle with Poppy Bros. Sr. Poppy Bros. Jr. is a common enemy in this area, suggesting that the forest is controlled by the Poppy Bros. The last part of Green Greens is the inside of a giant hollowed out tree. Kirby enters the tree from the end of the forest and has to climb to the top and from there jump down to the battle with Whispy Woods. The tree is inhabited by many Grizzos. Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land * Bronto Burt * Cappy * Grizzo * Poppy Bros. Jr. * Twizzy * Waddle Dee * Poppy Bros. Sr. (sub-boss) * Whispy Woods (boss) Extra Game * Blopper * Grizzo * Koozer * Poppy Bros. Jr. * Tookey * Waddle Dee * Poppy Bros. Sr. (sub-boss) * Whispy Woods (boss) Enemies in Kirby Super Star / Ultra * Bronto Burt * Cappy * Grizzo * Poppy Bros. Jr. * Sir Kibble * Twizzy * Waddle Dee * Waddle Doo * Poppy Bros. Sr. (mini-boss) * Whispy Woods (boss) In Super Smash Bros. Though the stage doesn't appear directly in the original Super Smash Bros. the Dream Land stage from that game appears to be based off most of the grassland/forest levels from the Kirby games including Green Greens. Green Greens appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee as one of the playable stages that characters can battle on. It is available from the start and doesn't need to be unlocked. It is considered to be one of Kirby's home stages (alongside the Fountain of Dreams) and Kirby is fought on this stage in the one player modes. Stage Structure The stage is made up of three floating islands. The island in the middle is the biggest. There are two floating platforms over the middle island. The tree, Whispy Woods, in the middle of the middle island will occasionally blow wind in a certain direction to disrupt the fight. Between the islands are blocks that stack up. You can break the blocks by attacking them. If you hit a Bomb Block, then there will be an explosion. The blocks will rebuild often after they are destroyed. Also, Whispy Woods will shake and let out apples from the tree. The apples can be: * Picked up and thrown at enemies * Used to heal * Explode when thrown Green Greens is a Melee Stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, unlocked after playing as Kirby in twenty Brawls. Music The stage in Super Smash Bros. uses an orchestral version of the original music from Green Greens in Kirby's Dream Land. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the music from the Fountain of Dreams stage from Super Smash Bros. Melee can be found as an alternate track. Gallery Image:Green_Greens_1.PNG|A view of the landscape in Green Greens. Image:Green_Greens_2.PNG|The Dark forest. Image:Green_Greens_3.PNG|The glade where Whispy Woods is fought. Image:Greengreens.png|The intro as it appears in Super Star. Category:Levels Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Stages Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Levels in Kirby Super Star